


Drip Drop

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain drops, thousands of rain drops, millions of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drip Drop

**Author's Note:**

> It’s raining. Boring weather I didn’t want to leave the bed, though this idea entered my mind.
> 
> Kokame

Two pair of arms wraps around the lithe waists lazy. A body scoots closer to the warmth of the other lithe body. It was still warm from the countless hours of sleeping under the heavy dune. He hears the tapping sound from the rain drops on the window. The rain was rough and it was obvious pouring down over Tokyo.

“Koki?” A voice penetrates the gangster’s ears.

Koki brushes away the strands of hair away from the heavy bangs. Meeting sleepy eyes of the youngest person of the band.

“Sorry didn’t want to wake you.” Koki tells the younger as he brushes a kiss on the forehead feeling the warmth raging from it.

“To late for that now...” Kame tells him with a chuckle as he cares his hand lazily through Koki’s short hair bring the head closer towards his.

Koki met those pink lips of the lithe figure.

The wind blow made the rain drops tapping rougher against the window.

“Seems like it still raining, huh.” Kame hums huskily when they break away from the kiss, but he cares down Koki’s cheek with his fingers.

Koki cuddle against the body so he was flushed against the warm body and he didn’t want to move a muscle. The damn rain could rain how much it wanted, KAT-TUN had a day off and Koki would do anything to be able to spend it in bed with his turtle.

“Yea and it’s gonna rain all day according to weather report.” Koki tells him sleepily. He was on the edge to fall asleep again even if the clock read nine on the morning, but the warmth and darkness over the room made him drowsy.

Kame cares his finger along Koki’s back and leans down to press a kiss on the forehead and chuckled a little. Koki was the usual morning person but now he looked like he could fall asleep any minute.

“What’s funny?” Koki mumbles half asleep.

“What happened to the usual morning hyper, Koki?” Kame asks.

“He’s out of energy right now; I guess I’ll blame the weather.”

“Baka.” Kame tells him as a smile tugs at his lips.

“Hmm, then I’m your baka.” Koki mumbles.

“As much as I love you, shut up I want to sleep.”

Kame was about to reply to that. But an annoying sound makes it through the small apartment. Koki grumbles something about stupid phones while Kame had to wiggle away from Koki’s warmth. Kazuya meets the chill in the room as he grabs his jeans that lay on the floor. A sneeze breaks out from the younger before he answers the phone when he saw who was calling.

“Moshi, moshi.” He answers with a yawn heading back to bed again. Warm arms wraps around his waist bringing him closer to the warmth of Koki’s body.

“Notice the rain outside?” Jin’s voice came from the other end.

“Yea I’ve notice it.” Kame tells his baka friend as he yawns again.

“Good morning on you too…” Jin chirps as he chuckles on the other line.

“Koki was about to fall asleep, and I would've fallowed but a certain Bakanishi called.” Kame mumbles whiny and sleepy. He feels a head find a place on his chest.

“Lucky we have a day off then. I was just going to call and ask if you guys wanted to hang out later; don’t blame me it was Yuichi’s idea.”

Another sneeze tremor runs through the lithe body and Koki looks up in concerned.

“Bless you, are you okay?” Jin’s voice was filled with concerned.

“Yea.” Kame heard a “tch” from the person that lay beside him or more like on him.

“Maybe playing in the rain yesterday wasn’t such a good idea.” Jin spoke up, remembering what they had done on the yesterday’s filming.

Kazuya chuckled as his fingers starts playing with Koki’s hair.

“It was my own fault in that case, seemed like a warm shower and tea didn’t do the trick.”

“Apparently it didn’t, well you have a teddy bear to take care of you…” Jin tells him through the phone which is answered by a snort.

“I’m not a teddy bear, Bakanishi.”

“You behave like one.” Kame admits as he cares his finger through Koki’s short hair.

“So, if you feel up to hang around later with us guys, give us a call.” Jin tells him.

“Sure, if we’re awake that is.”

Jin chuckled.

“Sleep well.”

“Mm.” Kazuya dozed voice breaks as he hears the phone line go dead. Laying the phone on the night stand before Kazuya let Koki bring him even closer so they were sprawled over each other. Koki press a kiss at the hollow of Kame’s throat.

Kazuya’s eyes slide shut; glad to be able to relax and not think of work. Not in this kind of weather. Instead he could soak in the warmth of his boyfriend he could forget about work for a time.

“Finally, I can return to sleep.” Koki mumbles sleepy as he yawned.

“Mm…” Kame slurs as himself was on the edge to fall asleep. The warmth made him drowsy and he could easily give into sleep. Thank you ‘Johnny’ for giving us a day off was the last on his thought. He feels a kiss on his shoulder and fingers caressing his stomach lazy making him relax even more as he hums satisfied thus letting his mind go blank.

The weather outside did bother a lot of other residence of Tokyo. But not the two people that where basking in each other’s warmth, of their free day. Their friends could wait for hours. There was nothing that could make them budge from the warmness of the bed.

“Our band mates can wait all day long. I am not moving from this position.” Koki hums as he hears the rain hit the window once again.

“Mm…” Was all Kame answer, he was on the edge to sleep as far as it goes.

Rain drops, thousands of rain drops, millions of them hitting the ground. A few breaks up on the windows, making them fogy and by the lull of the sound of the rain. Kazuya falls asleep in a cocoon of warmth.


End file.
